1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mastication monitoring device.
2. Related Background Art
It has been desired to realize a mastication monitoring device which can detect a state of mastication by a subject to be measured and provide information thereof in order to provide assistance for tutoring proper mastication, training mastication for prevention of dementia and the like. Conventional mastication monitoring devices include, for example, a device which measures the mastication iterations in response to a pressure change in the device corresponding to a movement of the skin upon masticating as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei-11-206740, a device which measures the mastication iterations in response to noises generated at the time of mastication as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei-11-123185, and a device which computes the mastication iterations and the force of mastication (different from biting force and defined as a force by which food is crushed between upper and lower teeth, or by which upper and lower teeth are contacted together upon attaching an oral device such as a mouth piece where the muscle force exerted at every bite converges generally within 0.4 seconds) from the potential of the masticatory muscles using an electrode as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-178706.